<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>now datables get a scarf by kaitycole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742700">now datables get a scarf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitycole/pseuds/kaitycole'>kaitycole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>obey me head canons [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitycole/pseuds/kaitycole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Diavolo, Barbatos, Simeon and Solomon get a scarf from MC, how do they react?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>obey me head canons [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2281295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>now datables get a scarf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Similar to the demon brothers head canons on the same topic.</p><p>First time writing Barbatos, super nervous on how I did, hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> Diavolo </strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
- Let’s be real, the demon prince is used to getting gifts
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
-  Like this man is constantly showered in presents by those trying to gain his favor
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
- So, he’s used to gifts, but gift from you? From his favorite human?
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  - Lowkey could see him just fainting on the spot, like he got that excited about it and just dropped
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
- He tries really hard to stay composed (because he’s a prince and all) but I could see his voice cracking and even getting a high pitch to it as he chokes out a “thank you”
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
- I can see Diavolo being old school so he’s hesitant about the gift because is it a courting gift? Has to ask Barbatos if it’s okay for him to take the gift.
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
- His eyes widen and practically sparkle when he sees it’s a scarf as he pulls it out, letting the fabric stretch out slowly
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
- He LOVES it
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
- Will wear it everywhere
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
- It’s all he will talk about
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
- “Luci, did you see what MC gave me?” “Luci, feel how soft it is!”
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
- Will have Barbatos keep the palace ice cold so he can still wear it even when it gets way too warm for a scarf
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong> <strong> Barbatos <strong></strong></strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
- In a way similar to Levi, he’s taken aback that you’re giving him a gift
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
- “For me?”

</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
- Can see the past and future but didn’t see this coming (please forgive my trash sense of humor lol)

</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
- Baby boy is not used to receiving things from others AT ALL
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
- On the outside he is completely composed, sporting his classic Barbatos expression
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
- But on the inside? Flustered
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>

- He knows several different ways to wear it
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
- Doesn’t just wear it wrapped around his neck or tossed over his shoulder, no.
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
- This demon knows all those fancy dancy knots and braids and such
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
- Much like Lucifer, he keeps it in pristine condition
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
- Totally has a personal steamer and will steam it before and after each use so it doesn’t get any wrinkles
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
- Every time he sees it, a small smile will appear just from him thinking about you and how perfect the gift was
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
 
<strong>Simeon</strong>

</p><p>- Much like Satan, very formal and proper when accepting the gift</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
- “Thank you, MC.”
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
- “A scarf, how lovely.”
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
 - I’ve been picturing most of the scarves given to be black (projecting my personal taste I am sorry) but for Simeon I see an off-white or gold which would match his outfit amazingly
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
- He wears it so much, it becomes just a regular piece of his outfit now
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
- His scarf would be a little thinner in my mind, so he’s able to wear it throughout the year longer
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
- Imagine Simeon with a long thin scarf flowing in the wind…swoons
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
- His typical clothes are made from the finest fabrics and threads from the Celestial Realm, but this scarf made out of whatever Devildom has to offer, is the most priceless thing he now owns.
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
 <strong> Solomon </strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
 - A mixture of shock, flattered and hesitant
</strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
- He cursed a scarf for Satan once and now he’s a bit reluctant to accept it
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
- Was it cursed? Was it from someone else that hates him? 
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
- But then he looks at you and realizes you aren’t like him and wouldn’t do that
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
- He loves it, wraps it around himself immediately
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
- Honestly, he’s still surprised that you show him any type of attention/warmth/affection
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
- Wonders if you gave it to him because he’s the only other human or for other reasons
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
- Totally flexes in it
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
- Will BRAG in front of the brothers, especially Mammon
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
- “Did MC give you one?” “No?” “Aww poor demon.”
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>

- Will send you pictures of him wearing it
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
- Spend hours trying to make a spell to make the scarf indestructible because he accidently spilled a potion on it and now there’s a small stain that irks him every time he sees it
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>